A Weasley Wedding
by pseudowriter
Summary: Ron and Hermione are about to get married today. I know, it's done a thousand times! So why is my story any different? You have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter One: 8:00 to 9:00 am

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling****! **No complains there, she can keep him. Ron Weasley on the other hand, I would steal in a heartbeat, but I fear Hermione's wrath.

**Author's Note: **The story takes place in August after the final battle. I like to think that Ron and Hermione get married before Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione already know each others best and worst moments that I don't think they have any reason left to wait. Especially since Hermione is going back to Hogwarts Ron might want to make sure that everyone knows they are an item.

**English isn't my first language, so please forgive the many mistakes I'm going to make****, but I'll try my best!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Weasley Wedding<strong>

**Chapter One: ****August 24****th**** 8:00 – 9:00 am**

Ron was standing in front of the mirror again, twisting and turning to get a good look at himself from every angle.

"Ron" Harry said a bit enervated "You look great, so will you stop that please, you're making me uneasy."

"Sorry" Ron muttered taking a last look, turned around to face Harry and sighed helplessly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm getting married today, remember?" Ron said fretful.

Harry gave him a confused look. "That is the point. Shouldn't you be the happiest person in the world today? But instead you give me the impression as if you're going to your own funeral."

"Very funny"

"You don't have second thoughts, have you?" Harry asked worried.

"Don't be stupid of course I haven't" Ron exclaimed.

"Then what's your problem?"

"What if Hermione has second thoughts?" Ron admitted his greatest fear.

Harry looked at him unbelievingly, his mouth hanging open.

"You can't be serious" Harry finally managed to voice his exasperation. "I thought you were over that fear by now."

"I was …. I am…", Ron stammered. "I just can't get rid of the image that she suddenly comes to her senses and won't show up today."

"That is ridiculous and you know it Ron," Harry sighed. "With all the time Hermione had spent on the Wedding planning, even gotten through the arguments with your mother and all the trouble with the guest list, she must really want this or she would have called it off a long time ago."

There Ron grinned. "I think you're right, she must really love me, mustn't she?"

Harry grinned back, "I'm pretty sure she does"

xxx

"I really don't understand what is wrong with your hair the way it is," Mrs Granger said unreasonable.

"Nothing is wrong with my hair I just want it to look perfect for today," Hermione said slightly annoyed.

Her mother just couldn't understand why Hermione even thought about smoothing her lovely natural hair down with some potion.

Hermione on the other hand wanted to look as beautiful as possible for Ron on their wedding day, and for her, that was simply impossible with awful hair like hers.

Her mother sighed defeated. "However! Your wedding, your decision. I won't get involved anymore. Besides, your father and I promised to help with the preparations anyway, so we're out of here soon and leave you girls to whatever you want to do."

"Finally," Hermione muttered relieved under her breath, so that only Ginny, who had agreed to help with the hairdo, could hear her.

Mrs Granger kissed Hermione's forehead, "I see you later," and left the room.

"Let's do it," she beckoned Ginny to begin with the procedure.

Ginny nodded in agreement and turned the bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion over, but the only thing that came out of it, were about three drops of potion.

"I think it's empty," she stated the obvious.

"What?" Hermione turned around astonished then she remembered. "Oh no, I forgot that we finished it off last week, when we tested the hairdo and I didn't buy a new bottle." Hermione ended the sentence slightly panic.

"Calm down, Hermione," Ginny soothed her, "we still have to pick up your wedding dress anyway, so we just get a new bottle on the way to Madam Malkin's.

"But the potion needs at least 3 hours to react with the hair to its fullest capability."

"Hermione, you are getting married in the late afternoon, now it's 8 o'clock in the morning, you have enough time. Besides last time your hair looked already okay after 2 hours."

"I know, but I don't want it to look just okay, it has to be perfect. I want Ron to remember that day forever."

Ginny snorted there, "and you think my brother's memory depends on your hair status? Trust me Hermione, you could show up as a frump and Ron would still think you are perfect and remember the day as such."

Hermione wasn't entirely convinced but she smiled at Ginny gratefully.

"You're right, let's go."

xxx

A few minutes later they arrived in Diagon Alley. They quickly bought a new bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and then went strait to Madam Malkin's.

"Miss Granger," Madam Malkin greeted surprised, "what can I do for you?"

Hermione frowned at that and said smiling but a little unsure. "I want to pick up my wedding dress."

"Your …, but I thought the wedding isn't until tomorrow." Madam Malkin said appalled.

Hermione's smile vanished. "What? No! It's today. Are you saying my dress isn't ready yet?"

"Oh I'm so sorry dear; I must have mixed up the dates," Madam Malkin started apologetically, but seeing Hermione's paling face hastened to add, "but nothing to worry, I'm almost done. Just give me a few minutes and it is ready."

Slightly dazed Hermione and Ginny left the shop.

"It's alright, Hermione," Ginny comforted her, "we'll go back to your house, smooth down your hair, then come back later to get your dress and we still should be right on time."

"No," said Hermione, "Madam Malkin said she only needs a few minutes. We'll wait! Otherwise something else goes wrong."

"Fine, why don't we check on Fred and George while we wait?" Ginny suggested.

"They are working? Today?" Hermione couldn't believe that and, already sensing a new possibility that might ruin their perfect wedding, she exclaimed. "They are probably going to be late for the wedding."

"My thoughts exactly," said Ginny, "that's why we're going to check on them to make sure that won't happen."

She hardly had time to finish the sentence when Hermione already dashed off towards the joke shop.

xxx

"George, look who it is, our dear little sister and the poor witch our brother has tricked into marrying him today." Fred called out the moment he spotted them entering the shop.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said crossly, while Ginny laughed. George came out of the store room and joined them.

"But seriously," said Fred, "what are you doing here."

"We just bought a new bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and now we're waiting for Madam Malkin to finish Hermione's wedding dress." Ginny informed them.

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion," George said scandalised, "what do you want with such rubbish? You should try our new Crazy-Hair Potion instead."

Hermione looked at him disgruntled, "just what I need today, more crazy hair."

"You know Hermione, I guess you should have a sample for free," George offered giggling.

"Right," Fred joined in, "would be interesting to see what that potion does with your kind of hair." He took a bottle of the shelf and offered it her.

Hermione glowered at the potion in Fred's hand. "Thanks, but no thanks."

The twins giggled even harder. As Fred turned around to place the bottle back on its shelf Ginny snatched it right out of his hand.

"I'll take it," she said boldly, "maybe I'll manage to use some of it on Professor McGonagall when I'm back at school."

Now even Hermione laughed at the image of Professor McGonagall without her tight knot but with crazy hair.

"Alright Ginny," said George, "but don't let mum know about this and make sure you take some pictures."

"Come on, Madam Malkin should have finished the dress by now," Hermione took Ginny's arm to drag her out of the shop, but before they left she addressed the twins, "and you two better not come to late to your brother's wedding or you'll feel the wrath of the bride."

Fred and George saluted her and Hermione with Ginny in tow left the shop.

Luckily the dress was finished by the time they arrived at Madam Malkin's and they rushed back to the Grangers.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the first chapter<strong>! :-)


	2. Chapter Two: 9:00 to 10:00 am

**Author's Note: **I forgot to mention that in my story, obviously, Fred isn't dead. I don't think it really matters as this is a Ron and Hermione story. Fred could be replaced by another character or left out entirely, but I simply like him to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Two: 9:00 – 10:00 am**

As Hermione and Ginny headed back to the Grangers, the wedding preparations at the Burrow were in full progress. Mrs Weasley was already a nervous wreck and tried to be everywhere at the same time to make sure everything was going to be perfect.

Ron and Hermione wanted a small wedding, only with the closest family and friends, more like an (to breaking point) extended family dinner really, which left Mrs Weasley of course, with a little help of Mrs Granger, in charge of the menu.

But that didn't stop her to have a look at what was going on in the garden, where Mr Weasley, Mr Granger, Bill and Charlie arranged the wedding location near the pond. That is, only Bill and Charlie were actually working, while nearby a delighted Mr Weasley questioned Mr Granger about Muggles.

"Arthur Weasley what do you think you're doing?" cannonaded Mrs Weasley's voice across the garden. "Your son is going to get married in just a few hours and you're just standing there, doing nothing. There is so much that still needs to be done and we hardly have any time left before the guests are arriving."

Mr Weasley blushed at her tirade as well as Mr Granger, both feeling a little guilty being caught in the act; or better lack of act.

Behind them Bill and Charlie had finished to set up the aisle and the stage, where the ceremony was about to take place, and began to conjure up chairs to be arranged for the guests. They were soon joined by Fleur who started to decorate the location.

"I'm sorry Molly it's my fault, I lost track of time. Did you know that Muggles invented this thing to get rid of dust? They call it a …,"

"I really don't care what they call it at the moment, Arthur." She interrupted rudely, "I'm sorry," she said apologetically to Mr Granger, "but I'm really needed in the kitchen right now, I left Jean all by herself long enough."

She wheeled around to rush back into the house, when she added over her shoulder, "SOMEONE should really start to set up the tables for the food, BEFORE the guests are here.

Both, getting the hint, trotted toward the house. Mrs Weasley, already several steps ahead, stopped abruptly.

"Ron what are you doing?" Mrs Weasley shouted enraged. Ron had turned up at the wedding location as well and was now helping Fleur to decorate the stage.

"Helping with the preparations" he answered puzzled at his mother's outburst.

"You're going to ruin your dress robes," she cried distraught. "Why for heaven's sake are you wearing them already anyway? The ceremony isn't due for at least eight hours, I know you're going to torn them by then."

"I'm just laying out some flowers, I'll be careful," he defended himself while turning pink, embarrassed to be told off by his mother on his wedding day.

"Don't expect me to fix them up for you later," she warned, then remembering her previous intention, she exclaimed. "Oh I need to go," and at last she stormed off taking care of the food.

"Bloody hell, that confirms it, she lost it completely. Now I'm even told off for being ready for my own wedding." Ron muttered to Harry, who just turned up with some of the conjured chairs to arrange them. "I should have listened to Fred's advice using the full Body-Bind curse."

"It's your own fault," shrugged Harry grinning. "That's what you get for being so eager to get married."

Ron grinned back. Then both turned toward the gate of the Burrows property, where two loud cracks signalled the arrival of Fred and George. They crossed the garden to join Ron and Harry.

"Hey Ron, guess who we just run into, or better who run into us." George greeted.

"Who?"

"Your lovely bride," Fred answered.

Ron frowned bewildered, "what did she do in Diagon Alley?"

"Don't worry, she wasn't eloping, your bewitchment still works," George said amused by Ron's facial expression. "Actually she nicely advised us not to be late for your wedding."

Ron shook his head smiling, 'mental woman, as if they would dare to be late, when his mother was in charge.'

"Oh and something about a wedding dress she needed to pick up." George added, which summoned a big smile on Ron's face.

"Come on George, we better find a hiding place, before mum realises we're here."

xxx

Meanwhile Ginny was busy to spread the hair potion generously all over Hermione's head. Then she massaged it in carefully, so that she wouldn't miss a spot.

"Thank you Ginny for helping me today, "Hermione said. She was sitting with closed eyes in front of her mirror and enjoyed the treatment.

"My pleasure, just remember to help me as well, when I'm getting married."

"I will," Hermione promised.

"That's it, I'm done," Ginny announced a few minutes later, "now all we have to do is wait for the potion to do its work."

"Finally," Hermione sighed relieved, "I think we still should make it on time now."

"Of course we will," Ginny assured her, "everything is going to …, oh no." One strand of Hermione's hair had curled up again.

"What?" Hermione asked appalled. "What has happened?"

"Nothing, I just think I've missed a spot, that's all." Ginny said grabbing the potion once more; and paled. The bottle in her hand wasn't labelled with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion but with Crazy-Hair Potion.

Just as Ginny realised what she had done Hermione shrieked as her hair in several places at once exploded. All around her head strands curled up tightly, while others stuck out in every possible angle or enwind themselves around the already extended ones and some even changed their colour.

"Oh no, Hermione I'm so sorry," Ginny spluttered horrified, "I accidentally swapped the potions."

"You what?" Hermione said faintly, "How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Hermione almost cried, momentarily incapable of grasping a clear thought.

"Fred and George; they must have an antidote." Ginny said hopefully. "Let's go back to the joke shop and get you fixed."

"I can't go anywhere looking like that," Hermione screamed shrilly.

"Right," Ginny pondered a moment about a solution then said, "Maybe we can hide your hair somehow. Don't you know any spell for that?"

"I'm not going to use any spell on my hair right now, knowing your brothers that probably would make it even worse."

Ginny nodded in agreement and then had another idea. "Do you still have one of the woolly heads you used to make?"

"Of course," Hermione sprung up and rummaged through her cupboard; extracting a small woolly hat shortly after.

She pointed her wand at it and said. "Engorgio"

Hermione waited until the hat had reached an acceptable size then lifted the spell. Together, she and Ginny put it over her head and forced the reluctant hair beneath it.

It still looked bizarre, because the woolly hat was, through the mass of hair, slightly detached from her head and somewhat bulky. Displeased Hermione examined herself in the mirror, "well, at least you can't see the hair anymore," and they disapparated.

At 10 o'clock they were in Diagon Alley once more. But when they reached the joke shop they found it closed up for the day.

Hermione groaned, "why, on earth did I have to remind them not to be late for the wedding? And why did they listen to me? "

"That's okay," Ginny reassured her, "at least we know where they are. We simply apparate over to the Burrow, get the antidote and everything is going to be okay."

Hermione instantly paled. "Oh no, forget it Ginny, I'm not going to the Burrow like this, no way."

Ginny sighed. "What do YOU suggest we should do then?" She now was getting a little annoyed, but still keeping it in check, because she also felt immensely guilty about the whole situation.

"You go! You get the antidote from Fred and George, or when necessary bring them along and meet me back at my house."


	3. Chapter Three: 10:00 to 11:00 am

**Author's Note: **Thanks a lot for the reviews. I love them, so don't hesitate to tell me your opinion about this chapter :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**Three: 10:00 – 11:00 am**

Ginny apparated at the Burrow and rushed inside the house to find Fred and George but unfortunately ran directly into her mother.

"Ginny! Why are you here already?" Mrs Weasley asked surprised. "Is Hermione with you?" She looked around searchingly as if Ginny was hiding her somewhere.

"Eh, no …, I'm alone," Ginny stammered, "Hermione is …"

"What is with Hermione?" A concerned voice asked behind her. The very person she had hoped to avoid was standing in the kitchen door with an almost equally alarmed looking Harry beside him.

"Nothing," Ginny lied quickly but a little too shrilly for sounding very convincing.

"We just suffered a little setback with her hairdo," she explained the situation more explicit.

But still seeing their concerned faces she tried to amplify her statement furthermore. "Nothing that can't be fixed of course, I just came by to tell you that we might be here a bit later than planned."

"Later? How much later is later?" Ron asked with an uneasy feeling.

"Don't worry Ron, she will be here before the guests are arriving," said Ginny, desperately hoping she was telling him the truth.

"Do you need any help?" asked Mrs Weasley eager to assist Hermione to get ready for the wedding.

Ginny contemplated this for a moment but then decided that Hermione presumably wouldn't like that very much and she really should talk to Fred and George first. "No, thanks, but we have everything under control."

"Well, if you excuse me now, I just have to deal with a little something and then I'll go back to Hermione." Ginny said leaving the kitchen strait away to avoid further questioning.

Ron looked after her and still couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling. Some of these feelings must have shown on his face, because Harry watched him thoughtfully, probably knowing exactly what was going on within him.

Convinced that Ron was thinking about their conversation earlier that day he said. "You do know that Hermione won't let anything stop her from being here with you today, do you?"

Ron sighed and gave him a small smile, "I really hope so. I mean I would look like a total moron if I'm trying to get married all by myself, wouldn't I?"

xxx

Hermione was waiting anxiously for Ginny's return, walking restlessly up and down in the sitting room. One genuinely persistent strand of hair had found its way from under the woolly hat and was now annoying her immensely.

Rather impatient she stormed into the kitchen, grabbed a pair of scissors of the counter and unceremoniously cut it off.

Completely horrified she had to watch it growing back at once. 'Great' she thought, now her emergency plan, of attending the wedding bald, fell to pieces as well.

Finally, after a gruesome half an hour, someone knocked at the front-door.

Hermione almost flew to the door and wrenched it open. "Where are Fred and George? Do you have the antidote?" she assailed Ginny instantly.

"Well …, no," came the reluctant answer. "Fred and George said that the effect of the potion wears off of its own after 24 hours …,"

"You have to be kidding me" Hermione interrupted faintly and went awfully pale. "The wedding is today, I don't have 24 hours."

"… and you were right about the spell thing. If you try to bewitch your hair, it only gets worse. It would become much longer and more massive." Ginny went on while the little colour left in Hermione's face vanished.

"What am I going to do?" With her legs unable to hold her upright any longer Hermione sank down to the floor along the nearby wall.

"Fred and George said that maybe the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic could help you."

Hermione looked up hopefully. "How?" she croaked.

"When they developed the potion, Fred and George only wanted to make sure, that you can't break the enchantment with the magic taught at Hogwarts, you know, like the basic human transfiguration spells we're learning. The Auror Department, on the other hand, might have more knowledge about that kind of magic; it is part of their job after all."

"You mean we now have to go to the Ministry of Magic as well?" Hermione said quite reluctant.

"Well yes …, unless you know any of those spells, of course," Ginny said expectantly, trusting in Hermione's profound knowledge about almost everything.

But to her disappointment Hermione shook her head, "no I don't think so. I mean I read about them quite a bit, but I'm not skilled enough to perform those spells. You need a lot of training to execute advanced human transfiguration spells correctly."

Hermione didn't want to go to the Ministry of Magic. It had already been humiliating enough to go to Diagon Alley with her current appearance, but at least there, strange looking people were an everyday occurrence. The Ministry, however, was something else entirely. The majority of the ministry's employees actually looked decent. She would be an outstanding curiosity. But the worst part of it was that she, most likely, would be recognised there.

"And if they can't help me? What do I do then?"

Ginny could only shrug apologetically at that. "I don't know," she said feebly.

Seeing Hermione's reluctance and uncertainty Ginny said after a while, "I don't think you have another choice. We either go to the ministry and hopefully find a remedy, or you have to show up like that at the wedding."

"Or I could call off the wedding," she said sadly, thinking of Ron.

"Well, before you do that, you really should try the Ministry." Ginny said alarmed thinking about her brother as well and the assurance she gave him.

Hermione brushed away some of the tears that had started to run down her cheeks, stood up again and said. "You're right I should at least try it."

"You'll see Hermione, in a few years you're going to laugh about all of this." Ginny tried to lighten the mood a bit. Hermione throw her, her darkest look ever and turned on the spot without another word. Sighing Ginny followed suit.


	4. Chapter Four: 11:00 to 12:00 am

**Here is chapter four. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: 11:00 – 12:00 am<strong>

Hermione was waiting in front of the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic, when Ginny arrived. Still cross with her, Hermione opened the door of the telephone box and they squeezed inside.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please don't be mad with me." Ginny apologised as Hermione picked up the receiver and dialled.

Hermione had no chance to answer before a female voice asked for their names and their request. She quickly nodded, to signal Ginny her acceptance of the apology, and said, "Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. We need immediate help in an emergency."

At once two silver badges with their name and request appeared, and as soon as they had put them on, the telephone box started to move.

Slowly they travelled downwards and Hermione dreaded the moment the telephone box would reach its destination and she actually had to walk into the Ministry.

'You can do this! You have to do this!' she told herself and much too soon they were already there.

Hermione was sure she could feel the looks from Ministry employees following her as they crossed the room towards the security desk, where they found a rather bored looking wizard behind it.

"Good morning, we …;" but before she could finish her sentence the security wizard already got to his feet and, without really taking notice of them, started to inspect Ginny with a long golden rod, that he passed up and down her front and back.

Hermione remembered Harry telling her something about this procedure back in their fifth year, when he had his hearing.

When he was finished with Ginny, the security wizard repeated the same activity on her. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as his gaze accidental grazed her head and for the first time it seemed, he actual descried them.

He didn't say anything but his disapproval about her choice of fashion was obvious.

Hermione turned bright red and wished he would turn away, now that he had completed his check-up on her.

But the security wizard had something else in mind. With a very suspicious look on his face he raised the rod to check her bulky woollen hat as well.

Hermione didn't think she had ever felt more humiliated in her life and actually hoped that the ground would open and swallow her up immediately.

Clearly still not convinced of Hermione's innocence, when his examination turned out negative, he said with a very strained voice, "wands please." They handed them over and the security wizard resorted behind his desk once more.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to what was happening next, anxious to leave the atrium and go up to the Auror Department. Impatiently she waited until Ginny had her wand back, then grasped her arm and dragged her toward the lifts as fast as she could.

"Miss Granger, wait you …," but the security wizard remained unheard.

x

After a torturous ride on the lift, with a lot whispering behind their back, they reached the Auror Department at last.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?" Gawain Robards, the head Auror, asked surprised, discretely ignoring her strange appearance. "Aren't you supposed to get married today?"

Hermione and Ginny explained the situation and Mr Robards agreed at once to attend to her problem himself and guided them into his office.

"Don't worry Miss Granger we'll find a remedy," he assured her, "If you don't mind, I like to ask three of my best graduates in Concealment and Disguise to join us."

"Of course I don't mind, as long as they are able to help me, you can call whoever you want."

Shortly after they were joined by the other three Aurors, two wizards and a witch, they consulted how to approach the task. After a while they agreed on some spells they wanted to try first.

The Aurors cast one complicate-looking spell after another but none one of them seemed to work. On the contrary a few times Hermione couldn't help but cry in pain, when the strands of her hair entangled themselves even tighter.

Words had travelled fast that Hermione Granger was in the Auror Department, in urgent need of help. That's way soon almost the entire Auror Department and a few witches and wizards of other departments were assembled in Robards' office, debating what spell could be tried next.

Time passed by and after spell after spell failed to work, Hermione started to weep openly, unable to control herself any longer.

Out of sheer helplessness, to see the young witch distraught like this, Gawain Robard's pointed his wand at Hermione and only half-heartedly said, "Finite".

Suddenly her hair started to untangle itself and every strand returned to its original colour, so that only a few minutes later, Hermione's hair was back to its usual condition.

Everyone in the room cheered and couldn't believe they had accomplished the task with such a simple spell.

"Thank you," Hermione cried and flung her arms around Gawain Robards' neck, "thank you so much."

Mr Robards smiled at her, "It was my pleasure Miss Granger."

"Finite?" Hermione whispered totally baffled, wiping the tears of her face. "I can't believe it, I have gone through all of this and I could have done it myself hours ago with a simple Finite! I'm going to kill Fred and George!"

Hermione and Ginny thanked everyone in the room for their efforts and the time they had spent to help, and left the office. They hurried back down and left the Ministry via Floo powder, because the fireplaces were closer than the apparating points and they were desperate to finally make Hermione appropriate for a wedding.

xxx

At the Burrow most of the preparations were completed by now and its habitants have started to get ready themselves.

Ron, who was already dressed up since the early morning, was sitting alone in one of the seats facing the stage, where their wedding was going to take place this very afternoon.

He wished there was something else for him to do. This inactivity only gave him time to think; and he hated it. Now all his worries and fears had time to bubble up to the surface unhindered, which wasn't a very good thing at all and certainly not right now.

Ron hadn't seen Hermione since yesterday and he desperately needed her to ensure him that everything was going to be fine.

After a while he could hear steps from behind. He turned around and saw Bill walking toward him, now in dress robes as well. When he approached Ron gave him a small smile.

Bill clapped him on the shoulder and sat down next to him. For a while neither of them said a word then Bill asked quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Ron said hoarsely.

Bill smiled, "I thought you were, I've been a nervous wreck myself, when I got married."

Ron frowned at him unbelievingly, "You were?"

"Hell yes, it's a pretty scary thing to get married." Bill admitted. "Don't worry though. It's over as soon as Hermione walks down the aisle toward you."

After that, they once more sat in common silence for a while, both indulged in their own thoughts. Eventually Bill patted Ron's knee and got up again, "don't brood to long Ron, everything is going to be just fine, I promise."

"Thanks Bill, I needed that."

"Your welcome"

As Bill walked back to the house, Ron felt much better.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess if you made it this far, I've done something right. So tell me what you think<strong>** :-)**


	5. Chapter Five: 12:00 to 01:00 pm

**Thanks ****again for the wonderful reviews! They make me want to write faster and therefore, update sooner ;-) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: 12:00 – 01:00 pm<strong>

Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's bedroom once more, exactly in the same situation they've already been about three hours ago, and ready to start afresh.

"I guess we have to go with only okay now," Hermione said with a side glance at the bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, "we don't have the time for perfect anymore."

She had debated a lot with herself, if she should use the potion at all after her hair-fiasco, and at last decided that she wanted her hair at least a bit smoother.

Ginny cautiously picked up the bottle, but before she even had the chance to put it to use, Hermione snatched it out of her hand and examined the label carefully.

Still sceptical, she opened the bottle to sniff its content, and then, although she couldn't find anything abnormal, she poured a bit of the potion in her hand and anointed a single strand of her hair with it. Both, she and Ginny waited, with bated breath, for a reaction.

When nothing happened they exhaled relieved and Hermione handed the bottle back to Ginny, "at least now we can be sure it's safe to use."

And so, Ginny began the procedure again, and both of them retreated to silence.

After a while Hermione asked. "Do you think Fred and George knew how to end the spell?"

"No!" Ginny said promptly, and after a moment she added, "Fred and George were really sorry about what happened, you know."

"Yeah well, they probably had a good laugh at me too." Hermione said bitterly.

"No, surprisingly not," Ginny contradicted, "they were actually quite appalled about it, and most zealous to find a solution."

Hermione looked rather doubtful at Ginny's assertion. "That doesn't sound much like Fred and George to me."

"Well, you didn't see them. I'm pretty sure they have planned a few pranks for you and Ron, but I can't imagine they deliberately tried to ruin your day." Ginny tried to defend them. "Besides, they didn't use the potion on you, I did. And I'm really sorry about it."

"I know you are. I just can't believe they didn't know how to break the spell, when it was as simple as that," Hermione said persistently.

"Look! Why don't you ask them later yourself? Then you'll see, if they're telling the truth or not," Ginny suggested.

Hermione just nodded in agreement and they fell silent once more.

xxx

There were still four hours to go until the festivity, which culmination the marriage ceremony would be, was going to start.

At lunchtime, Mrs Weasley fixed up some sandwiches to eat on the go, as single members of the household still were getting ready, and there was no suitable time for them to eat together.

Therefore only Ron, Harry, Bill, Fleur and Mrs Granger were assembled around the kitchen table at the moment; eating and talking.

That is Harry, Bill, Fleur and Mrs Granger were eating. Ron, probably for the first time in his life, wasn't hungry at all. He was much too nervous and excited for that.

Mrs Granger was just telling a funny story about one of her patients, an elderly cranky woman, when suddenly something cold and wet attacked the back of Ron's head. Startled, he wheeled around to find his mother behind him, a wet comb in her hand, attempting to reorganise his hairstyle.

"Really Ron, did you comb your hair at all today?" she asked reproachful, "It's a real mess."

Ron turned pink, embarrassed about being attacked like that in front of the others, especially his soon to be mother-in-law. Mrs Weasley however, finished her treatment quite unperturbed by this.

"Oh, I can't believe my little Ronnie is getting married today," she burst out suddenly, grabbed him in a tight embrace and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek; destroying her efforts with his hair along the way.

"Mum …, don't …," he spluttered, changing rapidly from pink to bright red, while everyone else was laughing.

Finally Mrs Weasley released him and turned to Mrs Granger instead, "I've found the pictures I wanted to show you. Shall we go into the sitting room and have a look at them?"

"I would love to," Mrs Granger said delighted and stood up.

Ron, who had used his mother's change of focus to 'mess up' his hair again, looked at them slightly alarmed, with a sense of foreboding. "Pictures? What pictures are you talking about?"

"Jean wanted to see some baby pictures of you," a beaming Mrs Weasley said proudly, while Harry snorted in his teacup.

Ron's face, that had almost reached pink again, bypassed red and turned instantly maroon, with his eyes wide open, completely horrified.

He tried to protest at once but only managed to croak a hoarse, "errrgh" at their retreating backs.

As he, some time later, found his voice again, he muttered in a gravely tone. "I swear she is trying to kill me today."

Bill gave him a compassionate look, but said grinning. "And I wouldn't be surprised if she actually succeeded."

x

Shortly after that Bill and Fleur left the kitchen as well, leaving just Harry and Ron behind. For a while neither of them said a word as both were dwelling on their own thoughts.

Eventually Ron broke the silence. "You know, they are acting very strange"

"Who?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Fred and George of course!" Ron said, as if it had been obvious he was talking about them all along.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They haven't made any fun of me the whole day, beside the lame joke this morning, you know, about Hermione not eloping …,"

Ron paused a moment there and looked unsure at Harry, "you think it was a joke, right?"

When Harry simply nodded Ron went on, "and I haven't seen them all day. It's like they are avoiding us."

"What is strange about that? I mean, they said they wanted to go into hiding to avoid your mother, didn't they." Harry still couldn't understand what Ron was talking about.

"Well yes," Ron admitted, "but that still doesn't explain the lack of teasing."

"Are you saying you're complaining about that?" this conversation was getting weirder with every passing second for Harry. "Shouldn't you be relieved about that?"

"No," Ron said firmly, "it irritates me and it makes me twitchy not knowing what they are up to."

"Maybe they are just waiting until all the guests are here to abase you." Harry speculated and instantly wished he hadn't said this aloud.

"Do you really think so?" Ron asked scared, desperately thinking about a way to evade such a fate.

"Maybe I should stick close to mum then, they won't dare to do anything in front of her" he considered half joking half serious, "at least until Hermione is here, that is."

Harry snorted at that. "To be honest Ron, I can't imagine Fred and George doing anything more humiliating as what your mother might do," seeing Ron's bewildered expression, he added, "like showing your baby pictures around the entire wedding guests, for example."

Ron turned maroon again as he panicked, and Harry laughed even louder. "I haven't thought about that. I'll better find the pictures and burn them, before it is too late."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought Ron missed out in the last chapters, so I decided to give him a bit more attention and torture <strong>**_him_ for a while! **

**I hope you liked the chapter :-)**


	6. Chapter Six: 01:00 to 02:00 pm

**Author's Note**: I know the story is a bit slow at the moment, no major action, but I really hope that doesn't mean it starts to get boring.

I thought about bunching up a few hours to speed things up, but then decided that as long as I've something, I think is worth to tell and I get at least a count of a thousand words per chapter, I won't do it.

So what is your opinion about that? Is the story's progress too slow, or do you like it the way it is?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: 01:00 – 02<strong>**:00 pm **

Mrs Weasley hastened around the place once more, checking and double-checking that everything was in order, as the first 'guest' appeared.

"Percy, you're here," Mrs Weasley welcomed him in delight and embraced him. "I'm so glad you could make it on time."

"Hello Mother," Percy kissed her cheek, "Of course I am on time. I've already missed one of my brother's weddings I don't intend to miss another one."

"I know but you said you had a very important meeting today, so I wasn't sure if you could make it."

"Gladly the meeting was over sooner than expected. The foreign wizards all agreed rather quickly on solely wearing black robes at any official convention in the future, to symbolise its seriousness. Anyway, I was granted to take the rest of the day off after that," he finished as pompously as ever.

"Hey Percy" Ron greeted as he drifted by.

"Hi Ron," he greeted back then he looked around. "Where is Hermione?" he called after Ron, causing him to stay.

"She isn't here yet." Ron tried to sound nonchalantly, eager to not display his true feelings.

Percy nodded in acknowledgement and then remembered something.

"Speaking of Hermione, you wouldn't believe the strange rumour I heard in the Ministry today," he said. "Some people are actually convinced they have seen her earlier, running around with an oddly shaped headgear. Honestly as if Hermione would ever do something like that."

Ron frowned at that. He didn't like anything he had heard about Hermione so far this day. She wasn't supposed to run around in Diagon Alley or the Ministry of Magic, when all he wanted was her to be here with him.

Eventually, he, his mother and Percy walked over to his father, who undoubtedly questioned Mr Granger next to him, about some _fascinating_ Muggle invention again.

Ron was pretty sure, that his father was at least equally excited about this wedding, than he was himself.

"Ah, Percy," Mr Weasley called out. "Do you already know my son Percy? He works for the Ministry of Magic," he asked Mr Granger.

"We've met briefly," Mr Granger said as he and Percy shook hands.

"Dad," they heard Charlie shout, as he came running across the yard towards them. "We just received an urgent message. Apparently the wizard that should have officiated the ceremony, won't be able do it anymore. The guy got cursed at a wedding two days ago.

It seems like the parents of the bridal couple got into a fight with each other and the poor bloke was caught in the middle of that. Now he scatters bogeys all over the place every time he tries to speak.

Well, the end of the story is that he is in St. Mungo's right now and they don't know how long it will take to release him again."

"Oh that poor man, I hope he is going to be okay soon." Mrs Weasley said empathetically.

"What are we going to do now, Arthur?" she asked obviously disappointed but amazingly calm. "I was really looking forward to hear his speech."

Ron followed the conversation with growing frustration. 'What was happening here? Did that mean they had to postpone the wedding?'

Mr Granger must have had the same thoughts, as he asked. "What does that mean in regard of the wedding? Do we have to call it off?"

"What?" Mrs Weasley apparently hadn't heard him properly at first, but then understanding his question she said "Oh no, of course not. What makes you think so?"

Seeing the puzzled faces, both of Mr Granger and Ron, Mr Weasley hurried to explain the situation. "Any wizard is able to perform the ceremony, but old Tufty is everyone's first choice to do it. He simply is the best."

"What," exclaimed Ron, "you mean we could have done without him from the start?"

Ron couldn't believe that anyone would willingly agree to have that boring old warlock officiate their wedding in the first place.

He had to ask Hermione if she had known about that all along and never bothered to tell him. Well, she probably had, she was Hermione after all; she knew everything.

"Yes, but you were actually very fortunate he was available, Ronald. There is a great demand to have him on weddings and other festivities, so that he usually is fully booked for at least three month ahead." Mr Weasley said. "But he managed to squeeze your wedding in as a special favour for me."

"He already performed Arthur and my wedding ceremony," reminisced Mrs Weasley fondly smiling at her husband, "and last year Bill and Fleur's."

'Well, that at least explained why Hermione was alright with the arrangement.' Ron thought, 'she wouldn't have wanted to disappoint his parents in this respect.'

"Maybe we could ask Kingsley if he likes to fill in for Tufty" Mrs Weasley went on after a while.

And as his parents debated about possible replacements for the Tufty bloke, Ron came to the conclusion that luck was on his side at last.

xxx

The potion wasn't as effective as it usually had been. 'Could too much magic make the hair less responsive to it?' Hermione wondered. She had to look this up later, as soon as she had time.

Normally she wouldn't even consider her hair as okay, the way it was at the moment, but today wasn't a normal day and remembering its looks two hours ago, Hermione thought she could live with it. And she was confident that, as soon as they have pinned it up, it was going to look quite lovely.

x

Hermione had chosen a simple white dress to wear for the wedding. Nothing too fancy, but nevertheless, a very pretty and, most of all, light dress, which made it just perfect for a warm summer's day in August.

Now she took it out of its bag for the first time to have a good look at it. She held it in front of her to scrutinise the effect of wearing it in the mirror.

"You're going to look so beautiful," Ginny said watching her.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled happily, she couldn't believe it was really happening; she was going to marry Ron Weasley today.

"Now put the dress back and let us finally finish your hairdo," Ginny ordered her back to the task.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfortunately J.K. Rowling never mentioned the name of the wizard at the wedding, she just described him as little and tufty-haired, so for me, he has to live as Tufty now :-)<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: 02:00 to 03:00 pm

**Okay, I'm officially addicted to reviews! But to get them, I guess I have to pay first, right? So here is the next chapter.**** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: 02:00 – 03<strong>**:00 pm **

Ron's luck didn't last long.

"What are _they_ already doing here?" Ron asked no one in particular although Harry, who was right beside him, could hear him of course.

They were in the kitchen and through the window they could see a bunch of Weasley cousins arrive.

The way Ron was talking about them made it clear that he didn't like them very much. "It is much too early for _them_ to be here, why couldn't it have been Neville or Luna instead?"

As Ron didn't seem to go outside anytime soon to welcome his guests Harry asked with a frown.

"Aren't you going to greet them?"

"Not if I can help it"

His answer puzzled Harry even more. "What do you have against them anyway? Most of your cousins seemed to be alright last time I've met them, on Bill and Fleur's wedding."

"Yeah, that was because it was Bill. Everyone loves Bill. You'll see, they are just here to make fun of me." Ron said with such a forlorn voice that Harry immediately felt sorry for him.

They fell silent after that and Ron continued to observe his cousins through the window, very keen not to be spotted himself.

"Well, I hate to remind you," Harry said after another few minutes, "but this is _your_ wedding, you can't hide here forever, can you?"

Ron didn't answer, but his set face seemed to be saying, 'at least I can try.'

"Come on, you can do it." Harry encouraged him. "We have faced much worse over the past year; you can deal with a few nasty wedding guests."

Ron contemplated that for a moment then said. "I suppose. I just wish Hermione would be here, so I don't have to face them alone."

"And she could hex them if they say something stupid," he added as an afterthought.

Harry watched him for a moment then said quietly "You're not alone. I know I'm not Hermione, but I'll be there for you."

They looked at each other and Harry could see the appreciation on Ron's face.

"The least I can do as your best man, face some evil cousins with you." He tried to lighten up the significant moment that had just occurred between them.

Harry knew he had succeeded as a small smile appeared on Ron's face.

x

Eventually Ron and Harry did leave the kitchen to greet the Weasley cousins, who all were a bit older than Ron. As long as Mr and Mrs Weasley were with them, everything went well, but once his parents were gone their behaviour towards Ron changed.

"I can't believe little Ronniekins is truly getting married," one of them said to another one, as if Ron and Harry weren't present at all. They sounded a bit like Fred and George, but Harry instinctively knew, that they meant it in a much meaner way than the overall friendly teasing Ron had to endure by the twins.

"You don't suppose they bought him a bride, do you?" They all laughed heartily.

"Why don't you shut up?" Harry said angrily.

"Oh sorry, are you the best friend Ronnie is going to marry then?" they laughed even louder about their own joke and without waiting for a reply went over to the food table

Ron had turned bright red and had fixed his gaze on the ground, too embarrassed to look anywhere else. Harry on the other hand looked after them with a withering look.

"Forget about them, Ron. That were some of the stupidest 'jokes' I've ever heard and that includes the ones Malfoy used to make. It's not even worth a reaction, really." Harry tried to console him with little success.

x

Now that the first guests had arrived even Fred and George couldn't hide away any longer. Ron watched them suspiciously as they greeted their cousins as well, across by the food table.

"Great, now they are joining forces. I'm doomed." Ron said somewhat hopeless.

Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "No, _we_ are doomed," and they both laughed.

It didn't take long for Harry to fully understand why Ron wasn't so keen to see that particular branch of his family. His cousins used every chance they could get, to make fun of him.

"Hey Ron, where is your bride? She didn't run away, has she?" someone called laughing after him as he went by. Ron gritted his teeth, but otherwise ignored it.

"Why the hell do they even have to be here in the first place? It's not like we actually know or like them. And I'm pretty sure they don't like me." Ron complained to Harry once more.

"They like mum's food" said a voice behind them. They turned around and found Fred and George standing there.

"Don't let them bother you Ron." George said in a rather serious voice as they watched their laughing cousins darkly.

"Do you want us to hex them for you? Fred asked.

"And why would you do that?" Ron asked bewildered. "Usually you're right beside them to make fun of me"

"We changed our mind," George shrugged. "You are _our_ brother, so we figured that if anyone has the right to torture you on your wedding day it should be us, but certainly not them."

"And we spontaneously decided not to do it, so if you need any help to deal with them, let us know." Fred added, before they left.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked, now really alarmed by the twins strange behaviour today and especially towards him.

"I don't know, maybe they're just trying to be nice, it's your wedding day after all." Harry speculated.

Ron threw him a doubtful look. "Exactly, for Fred and George that should be a reason to be extra nasty," he screwed up his face, "not …, well …, protective."

"Maybe it's some kind of wedding gift from them" Harry said, although he could see that Ron wasn't convinced at all.

Suddenly Ron's eyes widened as he gazed at something behind Harry.

"Oh no! Don't even think about leaving me right now," Ron warned almost scared "There is Aunt Muriel and she's directly aiming for us."

Harry, who could vividly remember Muriel turned around to face the inevitable.

"Ronald there you are. I was looking for you." Muriel shouted already from afar.

"Aunt Muriel," Ron said with false delight as she reached them. "It's nice to see you again."

"I almost decided not to come, because of your brother's attitude, when they stayed at my house, but your mother made me change my mind."

"That's great!" Ron said with a forced smile.

"What is this I heard about the muggleborn, is it true she isn't here yet?" Muriel asked scandalised.

"Eh …, yeah, she isn't yet" he admitted.

"Maybe she doesn't know she is supposed to marry you at all. Are you sure you have even asked her, Ronald?"

Ron looked at Harry, silently seeking for help.

"And who are you?" Muriel asked very rudely as she spotted Harry.

"I'm Harry ..., Harry Potter." He stammered.

"Are you really?" Muriel examined him closely. "You are awfully skinny and rather short, boy."

And so it went on until they, sometime later, managed to accidentally loose her in the growing crowd.

x

"Where the hell _is_ Hermione? I mean, how long do you actually need to get your hair done?"

Harry was relieved that Ron didn't really expected an answer to this question, as he immediately went on. "I hope she doesn't make her hair too smooth, I hate it when does that."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that revelation.

"I mean, not really hate, obviously, but I like her hair better when it's a bit wilder, you know, more Hermione-like." Ron said slightly pink for telling Harry this.

"Have you ever told her that?" Harry wondered.

"Eh! … No!"

The pink in Ron's face darkened. "How am I supposed to tell her something like that? She likes her hair better if it's smooth and Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches says, that I should respect her wishes."

"I'm pretty sure there is something about complimenting her natural looks as well," grinned Harry

"Yes, but every time I'll try that, she doesn't believe me anyway," Ron answered promptly with a hint of frustration that the Twelve Fail-Safe Ways seemed not to entirely work on Hermione.

Harry continued grinning while Ron appeared to be lost in thoughts.

"Do you think I should check on her?" He voiced them shortly after, but now definitely mixed with concern. "Maybe something has happened to her."

"No, Ginny had said they would come a bit later, hadn't she?"

"Yeah, but she had also said they would be here before the guests."

"Well, she didn't know that some of your guests would be early." Harry attempted to sooth him. "You probably would look rather ridiculous turning up there and making a scene."

Ron grimaced at this image, but the concern on his face remained.

"I'll go," Harry said noticing that. "I'll check on Hermione, alright?"

Ron nodded relieved and Harry went inside the house to use the Floo Network

xxx

"Hermione! Ginny! Are you here?" Harry called out as soon as he climbed out of the fireplace.

"Up here, Harry" he heard Ginny's voice answer from above.

Harry hastened up the staircase and saw a slightly open door. He went through it and found himself in Hermione's bedroom. She and Ginny seemed to just have completed the hairdo.

"Wow, Hermione, you look great," he said truthfully.

'Ron hadn't needed to worry' Harry thought grinning as he saw her. Hermione's hair wasn't too smooth at all.

"Thanks." Hermione said beaming

"So is everything alright? Are you ready soon?"

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes to get dressed and then we are done here."

"Good," Harry said relieved, "because I know a certain redheaded someone, who is rather anxious for you to finally be there."

Hermione bit her lip. "Is he very angry with me?" she asked concerned.

"No, he isn't angry at all," Harry said a bit irritated that Hermione would even think that, "he is actually a bit worried that something has happened to you."

"Oh!" Hermione now felt immensely guilty that she hadn't thought about informing Ron more regular when she would be ready. "Harry would you please tell him that I'll be there soon and that I love him."

Harry grimaced, "I'll tell him that you'll be there soon, the other thing you have to tell him yourself." And with that, he left Hermione to get dressed and went back to the Burrow.


	8. Chapter Eight: 03:00 to 04:00 pm

**So, here is chapter ****eight. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: 03:00 – 04:00 pm <strong>

Ron traipsed around the yard, impatiently waiting for Harry's return, when he spotted his parents talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Deciding that he could use the little distraction he approached them.

"I'm honoured Molly, I would love to perform the wedding ceremony." Kingsley just said.

"Ah Ron, the man of the day," Kingsley said and shook Ron's hand. "And where is Hermione?"

Ron inwardly flinched. It wasn't Kingsley's fault of course, but if Ron had to hear this question one more time, he might explode.

Mrs Weasley, sensing Ron's discomfort, answered for him. "Hermione isn't here yet, there has been a little complication with her hairdo earlier, which jumbled up her timescale a bit.

"Yes, yes! I heard about that from Robards, but I thought they fixed that hours ago."

"What do you mean you heard it from Robards?" Mr Weasley asked before Ron could do the same. "How would Robards know about this?"

All three Weasleys looked at Kingsley thoroughly perplex.

Kingsley answered equally nonplussed. "Well, he fixed it after all, didn't he? I know it was only a simple spell in the end, but …,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron interrupted rather rudely, forgetting for a moment who he was talking too.

Kingsley's gaze travelled from one Weasley to another now totally baffled. "I'm talking about the Crazy-Hair Potion incident of course," and as Ron and his parents still didn't seem to understand, Kingsley told them the whole story he had heard from Robards.

"THEY DID WHAT?" Mrs Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs and immediately had everyone's attention.

While his mother continued to scream and shout and thinking up possible ways to make Fred and George suffer, Ron finally understood why his brothers were behaving so strange the entire day.

But the weirdest thing was that he wasn't even angry with them for what happened. He knew they would never do something like that deliberately to Hermione, maybe to him, but not Hermione. Which obviously meant, the 'not teasing him today', must be their way to say sorry.

The only thing that made him resentful towards them was the fact that they hadn't told him. The whole time he had been here, complaining that Hermione wasn't with him while she must have gone through hell. If he had known about that earlier, he would have been by her side of course.

Leaving his mother to her tantrum and his father and Kingsley with the task to calm her down, Ron rushed for the house, determined to make sure Hermione was alright at last, completely forgetting that Harry was already doing that for him.

Just as he grasped for the handle, the front door opened with full force and collided with his head.

Ron went to the ground, clutching his forehead, which felt as if it had been cracked open.

"Oh, damn! Sorry Ron, are you okay," Harry asked concerned as he helped Ron to his feet.

"Bloody hell Harry, are you trying to kill me? What's the rush anyway?" Ron grunted.

"I was checking on your bride, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! So …, how is Hermione?" Ron asked tensely.

"She is fine and will be here very soon, she just has to get dressed." Harry reported as ordered.

"That's good, very good!" Ron said relieved.

xxx

Hermione looked at her reflection, smiling. "I think it's perfect."

"Nearly perfect you mean," Ginny smiled mysteriously.

Hermione went pink, "I know the hair isn't …"

"I don't mean your hair Hermione, it looks great." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Hermione frowned at her slightly alarmed. "Then what do you mean? What is missing?"

"You know that Aunt Muriel said she won't lend us her tiara anymore, right?" Ginny asked excited.

"Yeah" Hermione replied hesitantly.

"Well, mum, Fleur and I thought you need something to grace your head anyway."

"Yes" sounding aquiver now.

"So we made something else for you."

Ginny reached into her bag and proudly produced a beautiful coronal of little white flowers. "Mum used a preservative charm on it, so that the flowers won't wilt any time soon, they are as fresh as the day we picked them."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said enchanted. "Thank you so much, that is so sweet of you."

"We thought it would go nicely with your wedding dress." Ginny explained the sentiments.

Hermione, quite moved by that, took the coronal and examined it from every angle then she raised it to her face and deeply inhaled the subtle but lovely scent the flowers were emitting.

After that she gave the coronal back to Ginny and said impatiently, "put it on please, I want to see what it looks like."

Delighted Ginny complied at once, she was eager to see that too.

x

"Will you stop that," Ginny said and smacked Hermione's hand away, as she tried to pick her head once more.

"I'm sorry, I guess when you pinned up my hair, it must have irritated my skin a little and now it stings a bit." Hermione said and tried again to touch the offending spot.

"Just hold it a minute or so, until I've finished attaching the coronal. Your hand always gets in the way so that I can't see what I'm doing." Ginny complained.

"Fine," Hermione said and fondled her tingling cheek instead.

Ginny watched her for a while then sneered, "If you ask me, the sting you're dealing with is called nerves."

xxx

"Hey Ron, Harry" Neville had arrived together with his grandmother. But the latter immediately run off to tattle with Aunt Muriel, after she had said her hellos.

"I still can't believe you and Hermione are actually getting married." Neville said shaking his head, "I couldn't see myself doing that already."

"Yeah well, it's not like either of us could stand the other one with anyone else, which means we are stuck together anyway, so why not be done with it and make it official right off." Ron said nonchalantly.

Harry caught Neville's gaze and smirked, "I always knew you were a real romantic at heart, Ron. Is that how you proposed to Hermione?"

Ron went bright red and stammered. "Eh …, no …, actually, it's kind of …, sort of happened …, somehow."

That made Harry curious. He had never asked Ron or Hermione about this before, because he wasn't very keen to hear about the cuddly part of his friends' relationship and he was glad they kept it to a minimum whenever he was around. But now, for the first time, he wondered how Ron had indeed managed to propose.

Neville seemed to be curious too. "Come on Ron; tell us how you did it!"

"Yeah, but leave out the cheesy parts, will you!" Harry demanded.

Ron however wasn't very thrilled to tell this story at all, but finally, after much persuasion from Harry and Neville, he gave in.

"Well, actually we were fighting when it happened." Ron started his story, still bright red of course. "Hermione had just told me she would go back to Hogwarts and …, let's say I wasn't very happy about it …, so I screamed and then she screamed back, you know?"

Harry and Neville only nodded, they had witnessed to many of these fights over the years, so Ron went on "Yeah well, eventually I shouted that I don't want to ever loose her, or something like that …, and then she was, …, eh," Ron turned even redder, "…, suddenly we were kind of engaged." he ended his story rather abruptly.

Harry and Neville looked at him; stunned. Only Ron and Hermione could turn a fight into an unintended wedding proposal with subsequent engagement.

xxx

"Are we done? I can't believe we are finally done." Hermione said, scratching her nose.

"Yes we are, have a look for yourself!" Ginny said and moved away from the mirror she was blocking while fastening the coronal.

Hermione shortly closed her eyes in anticipation, took a deep breath and opened them again to see her reflection.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked stunned, "I think it really makes a difference, doesn't it?

Ginny smiled happily, "Yes, you look great Hermione, so now let's go to your wedding, before Ron goes frantic."

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, rubbing her right eye then blinked insanely. "I think I've got something in my eye. Ginny could you please check it?"

Ginny examined her eye. "Well, it is a bit red, but I can't see anything."

"Are you sure? It's really itchy." Hermione asked, absentmindedly rubbing her chin

"Could be a lash. Maybe you should rinse it out under the tap?" Ginny suggested. Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Ginny heard a piercing shriek and rushed after her.

"Hermione what …," but she didn't have to finish, all over Hermione's face blotches began to appear, increasing in amount and intensity with each passing second. Hermione's right eye was fire-red by now and had started to swell, while her left eye seemed to follow suit soon.

Hermione began to sob uncontrollably and slumped to the floor, incapable of grasping a clear thought of what to do now. Luckily Ginny didn't suffer the same problem. She wrenched Hermione with some difficulty to her feet and took her immediately to St. Mungos by Side-Along Apparation.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, they were so close to attend the wedding! <strong>**Please don't hate me now and keep reading! :-)**


	9. Chapter Nine: 04:00 to 05:00 pm

**Thank you, you wonderful reviewers, you make my day! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: 04:00 – 05:00 pm <strong>

Hermione and Ginny arrived at St. Mungos and found it packed with people and their varieties of strange maladies.

A seemingly endless queue snaked its way from the entrance to the desk of the Welcome Witch.

Three places ahead in the line, Ginny and Hermione spotted a woman, who had leaf tendrils sprouting out of her head. The tendrils ended in fanged buds, and every time someone came near that woman they snapped at them. Reluctantly they queued up and waited.

x

"Hermione stop that, you're only going to make it worse!" Ginny told her for the umpteenth time as Hermione tried to scratch the blotches on her face.

"I can't" Hermione snivelled. "It itches like crazy."

Ginny looked at her pityingly and then along the queue in front of them. Desperately she tried to find a solution to get help more quickly.

At first Ginny had asked the people in front of them if they would let them go first, but only a very few had agreed.

As Ginny had suggested at some point that Hermione should use her name to get advantages, Hermione had refused it profoundly. So now they were stuck in the crowd condemned to await their turn like everyone else.

"Excuse me," Ginny suddenly called for a passing Healer, "could you please help my friend, it is very important."

The Healer looked at her only fleetingly, scandalized that she had dared to address him so off-handedly, and strutted away with his head held high.

"How rude" Ginny exclaimed in disgust.

After excruciating twenty minutes, which felt much longer, they finally reached the desk of the Welcome Witch. Although she didn't make a welcoming impression at all. She wavered between being on edge and ho-hum.

When they approached the witch, she took one glance at Hermione and then ordered them over to the waiting area, where they again had to wait, until they would be called to the responsible examination room.

xxx

Kingsley and Mr Weasley must have somehow succeeded to calm Molly down, as the twins were still alive and miraculously unharmed.

Now they were sitting together with Harry, Ron, Neville and the new arrivals Luna, Dean and Seamus, on some of the chairs in front of the stage.

"We are really sorry Ron, about what happened." George said in earnest.

"I know." Ron said generously, "don't worry about it."

"How did you escape your mum's wrath anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"I guess mum realised that attending Ron's wedding without teasing him is more then enough punishment for us." Fred said with a chuckle to almost everyone's amusement.

He and George were quite lucky though that they didn't catch Ron's serpentine look at that moment, because it might have killed them.

After they had calmed down again George asked Ron. "Are our dear cousins still giving you a hard time?"

"Nah, it's mostly the same stuff they already came up with two hours ago. Pretty lame actually." Ron trivialised, somewhat uncomfortable.

"We thought about slipping them a puking pastille earlier, but eventually decided against it." George told him.

"Why?" Ron asked disappointed.

"Did you see the amount of food they have scoffed." Fred said. "That would be disgusting to watch. Trust me, you don't want to see this." They all laughed, slightly revolted by that image.

"You know, if we had known this morning we were in for a tirade anyway, we would have brought some of our new products to test on them."

x

"Didn't you say she would be here soon?" Ron asked Harry after a while.

"Yeah, I did"

"That was over half an hour ago, so where is she?" he complained unhappily.

"How should I know? I am just the messenger, aren't I? I never tried to put on a wedding dress myself I have no idea how long that would take." Harry said irritably, turning away from Ron to watch the remaining guests, so that he wouldn't have to see Ron's belied face.

That's when he spotted the last person he would have expected to see today.

"Is that, Viktor Krum?" Harry whispered that only Ron could hear him, worried about his reaction. But Ron didn't seem surprised at all and merely nodded.

"Did you know that Hermione invited him to the wedding?" Harry asked astonished.

"Actually she didn't," Ron admitted, "I did"

Now Harry was totally baffled. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Well, they are friends, aren't they?" Ron said vaguely.

"Yes and you hated him for that." Harry reminded him.

"Yeah I know, but I changed my mind" Ron said with a tone that suggested that Harry should drop the topic. But Harry ignored that and insisted on a more convincing answer.

"Well if you have to know, I wanted it to be a surprise for Hermione. I wanted to show her that I'm over the fear of loosing her to him." Ron explained.

But when Harry still looked doubtful Ron reluctantly admitted. "And I kind of liked the idea of him watching Hermione getting married to ME. But now I'm not so sure it was such a good idea anymore, considering that she is still missing."

xxx

Hermione and Ginny were called to the examination room at the third floor ten minutes later. A plump woman in her forties greeted them and immediately began to survey Hermione. It didn't take her long to find the source of the problem.

"Oh you silly girl, how could you put these flowers on your head? They are very toxic, especially in the vicinity of magic," she lectured her in an annoying motherly way. "Did you inhale the pollen?"

"I don't know! I smelled them. It could be possible that I inhaled the pollen then." Hermione wept. She felt humiliated that she hadn't been able to identify the flowers as dangerous and that the Healer talked to her as if she was a little child.

'So much for being the brightest witch of her age' she thought bitterly.

"Don't cry my dear this can be cured quite easily." The Healer soothed with an even sweeter intonation. "You look as beautiful as before in no time."

"How long does it take exactly?"

"Well it depends on the witch or wizard of course, but it shouldn't take longer than half an hour."

Hermione quickly digested this information and reckoned that she could still make it for the wedding ceremony on time. Of course she had missed the entire gathering beforehand, but fortunately there was still the party afterwards to look forward to.

The Healer rummaged in a cabinet behind her and then returned with a funny smelling ointment which she began to apply on Hermione's face.

Assured that Hermione was being taken care of, Ginny said. "I'll wait for you outside"

"No Ginny," Hermione stopped her. "You should go to the Burrow and tell everyone what has happened."

Ginny tried to protest, but Hermione cut her short. "I need you to do this for me. Ron really will go frantic, if he doesn't know were I am and I guess our mothers will as well. I need you to calm them down, so they won't do anything rush. Don't let Ron come here by any means. I don't want him to see me like that."

Hermione took a deep breath and continued her instructions. "Hopefully it won't take long, but if I'm still not there at five o'clock you have to persuade them to get ready for the ceremony, you know, get them all positioned so everything is geared up once I'm there."

Reluctantly Ginny agreed and went for the door, but before she could leave Hermione called after her yet again "And don't forget to get dressed up yourself, you want to look good at the wedding picture, won't you?"

xxx

Ron reacted exactly as Hermione had predicted. "Forget the wedding! I'm going to be with Hermione." He burst out and was on the verge of leaving the Burrow.

"Oh no, you're not." Ginny said and grasped his arm tightly. "Do you really think Hermione wants you to see her like that?"

"I don't care, I want to be with her." He shouted and yanked his arm free.

"Ron, Hermione explicit told me that she doesn't want you anywhere near St. Mungos. She wants us to begin with the wedding ceremony and she will be here soon, I promise."

"You already promised me earlier that she would be here before the guests would be and she wasn't" Ron pointed out angrily. "Why should I believe you now?"

"Actually, I never really promised you that," Ginny began to defend herself, but seeing that Ron wasn't in the mood for flippancy, she came back to the point. "This is different now. I was right there, the Healer said it wouldn't take long to cure her and then she will be here."

"Look at it this way, now you're going to see her for the first time when she walks down the aisle." She tried to persuade him.

The devastating look she got from Ron for that caused Ginny to an abrupt change of tactics.

"Please Ron, do it for Hermione. She looks really great and she doesn't want you to see her with a blotchy face. Don't ruin this moment for her." She now pleaded.

Ron was torn between his longing to be with Hermione and respecting her wish not to do so. At last he agreed to wait a tiny little bit longer.

xxx

Hermione left the examination room at a quarter to five. Her face was still a bit blotchy and her eyes slightly red, but the Healer had promised her that it would disappear soon. Immensely relieved Hermione hastened downstairs and out of the building.

Now finally ready to apparate to the Burrow she reached for her wand; and petrified. Her wand wasn't there.

Feverishly she tried to trace back where it might be. She couldn't remember having it in the examination room with her at all.

Ginny had brought her to St. Mungos by Side-Along Apparation so she might have left it at home, they were in a real rush after all and she hadn't been in the condition to think strait at the time.

When had been the last time she had had her wand for sure, Hermione wondered. She was certain she had it with her in the ministry of magic this morning, but after that, she had no idea.

Actually it didn't matter at the moment anyway. Fact was that she had no wand and that meant she was incapable of apparating to the Burrow.

Panicking Hermione turned on the heel and stormed back inside the hospital. This time she didn't care about the queue and immediately pushed to the front. A chorus of angry shouts and swear words erupted but Hermione ignored them.

"I need to use your Floo Network," Hermione yelled at the Welcoming Witch.

"Our Floo Network is only available for employees of St. Mungos." The witch rattled off, unfazed by Hermione's outburst.

"I know, it was closed for the public in 1864, because of the large crowd of witches and wizards, who used the Floo at the same time in every possible direction which caused a multiple pile-up, whereupon they were stuck in the chimney for four days." Hermione couldn't help herself to reel off.

"Well, if you already know that then why do you ask?" The witch complained rudely. She was on edge once more.

"Couldn't you make an exception, just for once?" Hermione asked, trying to sound more nicely.

"No!" came the plain answer.

"Please, this is an emergency." Hermione begged.

"It's not in my authority to make an exception." It was clear that the witch wanted to get rid of her now.

But Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. "Then maybe YOU could take me to the Burrow by Side …,"

"Do I look like the conductor of the Knight Bus?" The witch interrupted now obviously annoyed.

"Oh please, you've got to help me, my name is Hermione Granger and I'm supposed to get married in about an hour." she pleaded desperately, running out of options.

For the first time the rude witch gave Hermione at least a bit of her attention. She glanced up shortly to take her in; from the blotchy face to her wedding dress.

The witch sighed and turned languidly to a co-worker, who had just appeared next to her, "I guess we have another one, the fifth today."

"Are you sure?" The woman seemed to understand what the Welcome Witch was talking about, whereas Hermione had no idea what was going on.

"Yep most definitely, and this one is indeed a very special case, she is already dressed up for the wedding" the Welcome Witch pointed at Hermione.

"Maybe the Closed Ward lost one of their patients again," her co-worker replied.

"Not that I know of"

Hermione had followed the conversation with growing disbelief, "Excuse me, I …," but the two witches didn't pay attention to her.

"Could you please inform Healer Strout that we have yet another deluded witch, thinking she is Hermione Granger and about to get married to Ronald Weasley." The Welcome Witch asked her co-worker.

Sensing trouble, Hermione used their moment of distraction and left St. Mungos as fast as she could. The last thing she still needed was to spend the rest of her wedding day on the Closed Ward of St. Mungos.

There was one good thing about the 'conversation' though. Hermione now had an idea how to get to the Burrow. She raised her wand arm and waited for the Knight Bus.

* * *

><p><strong>So close to the wedding now. Will Hermione make it on time? Sorry, but you have to wait for the next chapter to find out :-)<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten: 05:00 pm to End

**Here it is, the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: 05:00 pm - End<strong>

Mrs Weasley was devastated as she heard about Hermione's latest delay.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at Ron and before he had the chance to escape, she had already pounced on him.

She held his face between her hands and kissed both his cheeks while apologising over and over again.

Ron blushed furiously and was just glad that only members of his immediate family, including Harry and the Grangers of course, witnessed this.

Behind them Fred leant over and whispered to George and Harry, who happened to be in earshot. "I just came to a startling realisation. I think me might indeed be related to our mother. Only mum could come up with something evil like giving Hermione toxic flowers to wear on her wedding day. Do you think we should offer her a job?"

"No, she is much better at these things than we are. It doesn't make a very good impression when the staffer exceeds the leadership." George responded smirking. Although the situation itself wasn't funny at all, Harry couldn't help but laugh with them.

Ron had somehow managed to free himself, probably with the help of Mrs Granger, who now tried to comfort Mrs Weasley.

"It's not your fault Molly, the coronal was a really sweet idea. Don't blame yourself, you didn't know the flowers were toxic."

"Oh well, I still feel responsible for that," she sighed and after checking the time she said. "I guess we should start setting up the ceremony then. Arthur, would you please guide our guests to their seats. And Ron, you and Harry should go up to the stage."

"What? No! I'm not going up there." Ron protested at once. "What if Hermione won't come? I'm not making a fool of myself standing there alone in front of everyone."

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, of course she is coming." His mother brushed him off.

"It's not like we have to get married on the tick, is it. We can wait until Hermione is here for sure." Ron tried to argue his point, but all his objections were ignored.

Mr Granger put an arm around his shoulders and steered him in the direction of the stage. "Don't worry Ron it takes some time until everyone is seated and by then Hermione will be here for sure."

x

Ron watched horrified from the stage as the wedding guests began to fill the rows of chairs in front of him, without knowing where Hermione was and if she would come at all anytime soon. His worst case scenario had come true. He wished someone would pinch him, so that he would awake from this nightmare.

At first there could be heard exciting murmur among the wedding guests, delighted that the ceremony finally was about to take place. Only a very few knew that the bride was still missing, while the majority thought it was planned, that they wouldn't see Hermione before the actual ceremony, all along.

After a while the murmur faded away and the crowd fell silent as their gazes travelled expectantly between Ron on the stage and the still vacant starting point of the aisle.

But when nothing happened the murmur began afresh. Only this time it was characterized by restlessness and confusion. Occasionally there could even be heard sniggering from where the Weasley cousins were seated.

Suddenly there was an uproar somewhere in the third front row, as someone pushed its way through it. "I'm a hundred and eight I just don't have enough _time_ to spend it waiting around" Aunt Muriel ranted very loudly. And she left the wedding for good.

Laughing loudly the evil bunch of Weasley cousins followed suit shortly after.

It wasn't the fact that _they _were going, Ron never wanted them to be here in the first place, but the fact that they _were going_, that really got to him. It made the whole messed up situation more real.

Ron had no idea why he was still standing here in front of everyone, starring up at him. It might be the fact that he had forgotten how to move his legs at the moment.

Plop! Something cold and wet had landed on Ron's long nose. With a sickening feeling Ron looked up into the previously sapphire blue and cloudless sky. It wasn't so blue any more. Big grey clouds had appeared out of nowhere.

Plop. Another raindrop hit Ron's arm. He wasn't even surprised by that to be honest. It was like he had expected the weather to finally adjust to the day.

Plop, plop. He wasn't the only one anymore who had noticed the change of weather, as more and more people looked up to the sky. And then the downpour started full-on.

Ron helplessly watched as the wedding guests sprang to their feet and fled, in a big turmoil, to the sanctuary of the house. Soon only a very few were still there indecisive if they should stay with Ron or go inside as well.

Ron didn't care what they would do, he felt completely numb. Standing there in the pouring rain he couldn't believe that so much can go wrong on one single day, his wedding day nevertheless.

Someone touched his arm but Ron barely took notice of this.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ron looked at him and shook his head unable to form actual words.

"Okay" Harry said, showing no indication of going inside but remained next to Ron.

"Could you please leave me alone, Harry?" Ron asked after a while, rather choked.

It was so feeble that Harry could have pretended that he hadn't heard him, but he sensed that Ron really wanted to be alone.

"Sure" he simply said.

On his way down the stage he yet managed to get a hold on Mrs Weasley and prevented her from mothering Ron right now.

xxx

Hermione watched in disbelief as the rain pattered against the windows of the Knight Bus. How could all this happen today?

With a jolt the Knight Bus came to a stop. Hermione was chucked to the floor and she bruised her knees in the process. Her neatly pinned up hair had already loosened somewhat due to the Knight Bus' special way of driving.

"The Burrow" announced the conductor.

"You've got to be kidding me" Hermione said while she picked herself up from the floor. "We are at least a good ten minutes walk away from the Burrow and it is pouring outside."

But the conductor wasn't kidding. In fact, he looked as if he had never made a single joke in his life. It was a new one, Hermione didn't know his name and she wondered briefly what had happened to Stan Shunpike.

"This is your stop. The Knight Bus won't go any nearer to the Burrow, so you can either leave or stay. But if you stay, you have to pay another eleven sickles," he sneered.

Hermione was furious. She had never missed her wand like she did right now. She had given him her silver chain bracelet as payment, a present for her seventeenth birthday from her parents, as she hadn't got any money with her, wizard or muggle. And they both knew that the bracelet was worth more than eleven sickles by all means.

Hermione gathered up her wedding dress and strutted off. She didn't know how and when, but he would pay for that. But first she needed her wand back.

x

In a heartbeat Hermione was completely sodden and her hair hung in limp strands from her head. The pouring rain had turned the road to the Burrow into a muddy slide and Hermione slipped and slithered along it, trying her best not to fall. She didn't succeed, after half of the way she lost her balance and ended up in a puddle.

For a moment she just stayed there, crying, while the rainstorm around her intensified a bit more. But then she got up again, pushing every thought of a wedding out of her mind and only wished she would be finally home.

x

When she reached the Burrow, Hermione found it completely deserted. Sadly she looked at the nicely arranged wedding location. It would have been wonderful to get married there. Slowly she approached the aisle, wondering where everyone has gone to. Then she froze.

A lone figure was standing on the stage at the end of the aisle, facing the pond behind him and most likely drenched to the bone as well. Hermione bit her lip as she slowly walked towards Ron, with a sickening feeling and anxious about his reaction.

Ron watched the rain pattering down onto the pond, completely lost and worried sick about Hermione's whereabouts. Ginny had said she would be here soon and that was over an hour ago. He had to find her. This time he wouldn't let anyone hold him back. He turned around and instantly stopped again as he saw someone approaching him.

He couldn't believe it. Hermione was walking down the aisle towards him.

She was totally soaked and muddy, her hair was a complete mess and somehow a twig became entangled in her curls.

He didn't think she would have looked more endearing being perfectly dressed up and he couldn't help but smile at this sight.

As soon as Ron turned around Hermione's heartbeat increased immensely. How angry was he with her? His soaked hair was plastered around a forlorn face, but as soon has he recognised her he started to smile.

His smile immediately solved her sickening feeling. Without a further thought Hermione run the remaining distance and flew into Ron's arms.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, while Ron held her as tightly as he could. Ron stroked through her wet hair and made soothing noises.

"Thank goodness, you're finally here, I was worried sick about you!" Ron mumbled into her hair and Hermione started to sob even harder as she buried her face into his chest. They stood like that awhile longer in the pouring rain.

Eventually Ron pushed her a little bit away, so that he could look at her. Smiling he brushed the mud of her face and disengaged the twig from her hair, then said "Some wedding, huh?"

Suddenly they both burst into laughter without even knowing what was so funny.

"Horrible" Hermione chortled, burying her face into his soaked chest once more, relishing in the feeling of finally being here with him.

"On the bright side, we got rid of Aunt Muriel and my cousins" Ron informed her as they had calmed down a bit. "Good" Hermione happily smiled up at him.

"I love you." Ron said sticking a wet strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione didn't answer but flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. They had time to talk later.

xxx

Harry watched Ron through the window, a blurred figure barely visible through the pouring rain. He felt so sorry for him and Hermione. This should have been their day and everything went wrong for them.

"Arthur I think we should look for Hermione" Mrs Weasley said, now worried as well. "Maybe something else has happened to her."

"Yes you're right," Arthur agreed, "we should first go to St. Mungos to check if she's still there."

"Eh, I don't think that is necessary." Harry interrupted smiling. "I think I found her." And he pointed out of the window were a second blurred figure had joined Ron's.

"Thank goodness." Mrs Weasley exclaimed relieved and the whole wedding party followed her, as she run into the rain toward them.

x

To Ron's immense annoyance Hermione was pulled out of his arms seconds later as everyone greeted her extensively and bombarded her with questions.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to your beautiful dress"

"I'm so sorry about your wedding." Mrs Weasley said as she embraced Hermione tightly. "Maybe we can find a new date soon."

"What? Why?" Ron exclaimed alarmed. "We are all here aren't we, well at least everyone important, we can get married right now." There was no way he was going through this torture again.

Mrs Weasley looked at him scandalised, but before she could say anything else, Ron had turned to the only person who could decide this.

"Hermione?" he asked pleadingly. Hermione looked him in the eyes, then smiled and flung herself in his arms once more. "Yes, yes, yes." She shouted.

"Well then, I guess we have a wedding." Mrs Weasley sighed but soon joined the smiling faces around her.

As soon as everyone was seated, Kingsley began with his speech. But neither Ron nor Hermione heard a single word of what he was saying, as they both were lost in their own world, just the two of them.

So Ron and Hermione got married, right there, in the downpour.

* * *

><p>~ End ~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> That was the last chapter of A Weasley Wedding :-)

I guess I owe Hermione and Ron an apology for ruining their perfect wedding day.

But I really liked the idea of Ron waiting for Hermione, while she has trouble to attend the wedding at all. I really hope I succeeded in finding realistic ways, with all the magic around, to prevent her from being there.

As a matter of prudence, I made sure that the security wizard, at the Ministry of Magic, keeps Hermione's wand a while longer, so that she can't curse me.

In case she tries to curse me with the wand of someone else, I guess I can only hope for a poorer performance than with her own.

Thanks a lot for reading my story and a special thanks to all of you, who reviewed it or are going to do it :-)


End file.
